fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PriHeaPC26
Precure in Wonderland?! An Ultra Happy Adventure '(不思議の国でプリキュア？！ ウルトラハッピーアドベンチャー ''Fushiginokuni de Purikyua? ! Urutora Happī Adobenchā) is the twenty-sixth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. A tribute to Smile Pretty Cure!, this episode marks the most returns in a single tribute with Hoshizora Miyuki (Cure Happy), Hino Akane (Cure Sunny), Kise Yayoi (Cure Peace), Midorikawa Nao (Cure March), Aoki Reika (Cure Beauty), Candy, Pop, Joker, and Nico all making a return along with the various storybook characters from Smile Pretty Cure! The Movie: Big Mismatch in a Picture Book! Summary During a chance meeting with the Smile team, the girls are suddenly trapped inside a story book by Dark Onibi and Joker; forcing them to work together in order to escape Major Events * The Smile Miracle Petal is obtained * The Cure Chocolat Prism Card is obtained * This episode marks the return of Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane, Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao, Aoki Reika, Candy, Pop, Joker, Cinderella, One-Inch Boy, Sun Wukong, Urashima Taro, Momotaro, and the Bull King. * Katsuki Rentaro and Torago Mitsuki makes a cameo near the end Plot A few days after the Millennium Idol competition, Aya was running to the library to meet up with her friends. They were supposed to work on their book report about fairy tales but a broken alarm clock caused her to wake up late. As she reached the entrance, she noticed a young girl with pink hair was heading to the same library and the two ended up bumping into one another. After recovering, Aya freaked out as she saw that she had bumped into Hoshizora Miyuki, the former Cure Happy, and her friend Candy. The less-experienced of the two quickly apologized after helping the girl to her feet. Miyuki explained that she was going to return a book that she had borrowed. The two soon talked as they entered the library, allowing Miyuki to use the rule of silence to tell Aya and the other Precure to tell them why she was really there... Turns out she was investigating the reason why her friends suddenly vanished one-by-one, and it all had to do with the book she showed the group; a strange copy of Lewis Carol's Alice in Wonderland. While at first, they thought that the book didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary, the group were soon proven wrong when they were pulled into the book. Once the group woke up, Miyuki, Candy, and the Prism Hearts Cures were met by Hino Akane, Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao, and Aoki Reika, the rest of the Smile Pretty Cure. When Aya saw that the whole team was there, she nearly fainted on the spot had it not been for Ayumi and Pop, who had also been trapped by the book. While trying to figure out where they were, the two Precure teams were confronted by Dark Onibi who had created the blank book in order to lure in the Smile Cures. However when Pop demanded to know why the Smile Pretty Cure were targeted, a mysterious voice said that it was all in the name of revenge, a voice that Miyuki and the others all knew too well. From out of the shadows, a revived Joker soon appeared flanked by a squadron of Asteroids. Joker soon explained that after he was purified, his soul was left to wander the world until it came across a pool of Dark Matter left behind by the defeated Desertrian Dark Matter monster. Using the whole puddle, he was able to fully reconstitute his powers and vowed to strike down the Cures after they had defeated Pierrot. From there, the group was subjected to a far more twisted version of the classic fairy tale where the group had to survive the various aspects of Wonderland in order to get home, fighting off waves of Akanbes and Minikans along the way. During their romp through the Mad Hatter's domain, Miyuki noted that Ayumi had grown a lot ever since the first time the team came to Yokohama. Ayumi soon smiled before saying that she is worried about both Aya's team, as well as Fusion now that his memory has seemingly been wiped by Black Hole. When the two noticed that Ayumi was starting to doubt herself, Candy reassured the girl that she was doing great as a mentor and noted that if they were able to change Fusion back into Fuu-chan. This made the girl smile as she thanked the two for their advice, not knowing that Aya had overheard the whole thing. EnEn soon asked Aya if she could keep this a secret since the topic of Fusion was a touchy one for Ayumi, as both of them knew why. That was when they ran into a strange dog whom it was revealed to be the Dog Crystal Animal that followed Kenjou Akira around. When they asked the creature what it was doing in Wonderland, the Crystal Animal merely signaled for the groups to follow it. They soon reached a hall of mirrors that was filled with mind-controlled storybook characters. Forced to fight them off, the girls transformed into the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo and then into the HUGtto! Pretty Cure in order to free the characters. Afterwards they soon found Nico trapped in a cage much like her original story. Once they freed her, the girl explained that she was kidnapped from the Storybook world by Joker and was forced to use her powers to create a false version of Wonderland for him and Dark Onibi to trap the Smile Cures before moving on to capture all of the past Precure teams as well. She also noted that she had found the Cure Chocolat Prism Card during her stay which caused the Dog Crystal Animal to appear and keep her company. With their trip through Wonderland almost through, the two teams arrived at the Red Queen's castle where they were greeted by Dark Onibi and Joker, who served as the stand-ins for the Red Queen and the Red King. They soon began to judge the teams based off of various factors, before proceeding to call them guilty and sicking a Jabberwocky-like Hyper Akanbe on the group. Despite using the powers of the Go! Princess, Suite, and Heartcatch Pretty Cure, they are unable to defeat the monster before it uses it's flames to blast the group away. This however caused the five Smile Prism Cards to fall out of their pockets and into the hands of the original team. Knowing what to do, the girls regained their powers and transformed into the Smile Pretty Cure once more. With two teams against the Jabberwocky Hyper Akanbe, the monster was overwhelmed by the sheer number of Cures. Realizing that they needed to find a way to fully purify Joker, Miyuki decided to pass on the Smile Miracle Petal to their juniors, which surprisingly included Pop as well. Using the Pop Sword, the two teams were able to separate Joker from the Hyper Akanbe before using a combination of the Elemental Roulette and the Royal Rainbow Burst to finally purify the evil clown once and for all. This forced Dark Onibi to retreat as the book world was falling apart. Not wanting to be trapped in the book forever, the girls escaped into the Magical Library with the help of Nico, where the girls were able to return to the normal library with little time passing afterwards. Once they exited the building, the Smile Cures returned the Prism Cards to the Prism Hearts Cures along with the Cure Chocolat Prism Card, noting that they currently needed the power more then they did. The two groups soon said their goodbyes as both Aya and Ayumi promised Miyuki that she would make them proud. Elsewhere, a young man with spiky blonde hair was helping several fish people heal up. A young girl asked the boy that the disease was starting to spread and that they needed a miracle in order to save the kingdom Connections/Homages to Smile Pretty Cure! * The title makes two references, one to Miyuki's normal catchphrase (Ultra Happy!) and to Alice in Wonderland * Aya rushing to the library and her subsequent meeting with Miyuki is reminiscent of the opening moments of SmPC01 * This episode's plot of the Cures being stuck in a twisted version of a classic fairytale is an homage to SmPC39, which shared a similar plot * Several characters from the film Smile Pretty Cure! The Movie: Big Mismatch in a Picture Book! all make either fully voiced cameos (Nico, Bull King, Cinderella), or feature archived footage (One-Inch Boy, Sun Wukong, Urashima Taro, Momotaro) Characters '''Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy / Royale Candy Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso *Chikurun *Kage *Pop Villains *Fusion *Dark Matter *Asteroids *Joker Secondary Characters *Sakagami Ayumi *Nico *Cinderella *One-Inch Boy *Wukong Sun Wukong *Urashima Taro *Momotaro *Momotaros *Cow King *Katsuki Rentaro *Torago Mitsuki Prism Changes *Prism Changes in Precure in Wonderland?! An Ultra Happy Adventure **Cure Light - Cure Dream, Cure Yell, Cure Flora, Cure Melody, Cure Flower **Cure Splash - Cure Rogue, Cure Ange, Cure Mermaid, Cure Rythum, Cure Marine **Cure Noble - Cure Lemonade, Cure Etoile, Cure Twinkle, Cure Beat, Cure Sunshine **Cure Trinity - Cure Mint, Cure Tomorrow, Cure Scarlet, Cure Muse, Cure Moonlight **Cure Papillon - Cure Aqua, Cure Macherie, Cure Blossom **Cure Mirage - Milky Rose, Cure Amour *All of the teams represented either included the involvement of Smile's head writer Yonemura Shoji (Suite, Heartcatch), or shared the same character designer (Yes! 5 GoGo, HUGtto!). The lone exception was Go! Princess, but it could be argued that the team had a connection to Smile do to the nature of fairy tale princesses *This episode features the most teams represented in a Prism Change with five different teams Trivia * This episode has the most returning guest characters in the series with all the members of the Smile Pretty Cure, both of it's mascot fairies, Joker, many key characters from the Smile movie, the Dog Animal Crystal, and even two members of the Dino Spirits team all making some kind of appearance in the episode. This episode also features a cameo from Momotaros from Kamen Rider Den-O as a small gag concerning Momotaro ** Not including Cyberverse Precure's crossover with Kamen Rider NXT, This also marks the second time that a character from the Kamen Rider franchise has made a cameo in Pretty Cure, with Kuroto Dan's appearance as the main villain for CPC35 * This is the only episode where the Prism Hearts Cures do not perform a full-team Prism Change of the focus team, with that being replaced with the return of the Smile Cures proper Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers